Bella's New Life
by XxEmoKidZxX
Summary: Bella went to Volterra to save Edward, but she doesn't make it to him in time. Jacob/Bella and some Seth/Alice.


I do not own Twilight!

-Bella's PV-

I ran. I ran as fast as my human legs could carry me... but it still wasn't enough. I could see him. His perfect features and his skin. That beautiful skin glimmered like thousands of diamonds. I almost made it... but they grabbed him before I could reach him.

One of them most have saw me because when I opened my eyes I was some where different. I was walking down a long hall. Until I saw them. They all sat in gilded chairs and they stared at me with those topaz eyes surrounded my red. "She is remarkable." I heard one say. I didn't know which one because I didn't have the strength to listen much.

"We must kill her Aro." I heard the blonde one say. He looked at me as if I were a abomination. "Oh I can't kill such an... interesting human." The one named Aro said. The other one stared out into space. He looked kind of bored. "Well there is one thing you can do." He said.

I some how comprehended to say something. "C-can I see E-Edward." I stuttered. The one named Aro looked at me interested. He snapped his fingers and two vampires brought him in. "I love you Bella." Edward said. "I-I love you too." I stuttered and started to cry.

"A human who takes pity on one of us... I am convinced to change her." Aro said. Edward was about to protest but they dragged him away. Away to his death. Even with my human ears I could hear the fire but something covered my ears when the snaps started.

I looked up at the pale boy His eyes were full of pity. He didn't look any older than 15. He had natural black emo style hair, he was skinny and sort of built, and his eyes reminded me of the Cullens' eyes. Topaz with out the red surrounding it unlike the rest of the vampires.

I cried and he embraced me with his cold arms... That was all I remembered except for the miserable pain. It was like my whole insides were on fire, but after a while I started to cool off. When I finally woke I saw the boy.

I blinked my eyes a few times. My vision... it was enhanced. I jumped back "Is she...?" I heard someone say. I turned around to see Alice. "Yes." The boy said. I blinked a few more times. "Bella." Alice said and hugged me. I wanted to push her off but I put my arms around her.

"Alice." I said my voice sounded more velvety. "Yes?" She said but still hugged me. "Is he...?" I asked but I already knew the answer. She looked at me with grief stricken eyes. That gave me all the proof that I needed.

I wanted to cry but I couldn't bring my self to. I then noticed my pale skin. It was paler than usual. I ran over with speed I didn't even knew I had and look myself in the mirror. I wasn't there.

A beautiful girl was in my place. She had beautiful pale skin, long dark brown hair, a curvy body, and... blood red eyes...

I turned my attention when the door opened. I saw a timid looking girl walk in. Like all vampires she was beautiful. She had long black hair and her bang covered her left eye, topaz eyes like the boy and the Cullens, and a curvy body like mine and Alice's.

"I-is she...?" The girl said nervously. "Yes. She's alright." The boy said. I finally noticed where we were. We were in a small hotel room in Volterra. I looked at the boy and girl. "Bella this is Michael and his mate Olivia." Alice introduced. "Hello Bella." Michael said with a small grin. "Hi."

Olivia said timidly. "Hello." I said. "Well we better hurry or the jet will leave." Michael said.

I should've guessed that Michael and Olivia were rich... my mouth was agape when I saw the private jet. "You know we could've just gone on a regular plane." I said. "Newborns do not have much self control." Michael said. Then I remembered when Edward told me how the new vampires acted. I was afraid of myself even. I just nodded casually and stepped aboard.

The pilot was a vampire surprise, surprise. I took my seat and Alice sat next to me. Michael and Olivia sat across from us. "Michael, do you have a story?" I asked. He looked at me with a funny look but sighed.

"Yes. I was born in Israel. My mother and father were farmers and we had a happy life. Until one night I was walking into a town and a large snake bit me. It was night time and everyone was asleep but a vampire took pity on me and 'helped' me." He said and I nodded.

I looked over at Olivia. "Do you have a story?" I asked. She nodded. "I was born in 1897. I had just turned 15 and was heading towards my new home in America... You might know the ship that I sailed on, It was called The Titanic." She said sofly and I gulped nervously when she said the ships god forsaken name.

"I was originally from Italy and I went to England to sail on this huge ship. That's where I fell in love with the most handsome boy." She said and smiled at Michael. I smiled at them. "Well you know what happened to the Titanic. I was so close to death." She said and placed her hand on my hand. A miracle happened and I saw it all. Especially her close death.

(Flashback)

Olivia was holding onto a wooden board. She was freezing cold and Michael was swimming perfectly towards her. "M-Michael? H-how...?" She sort of trailed off and shuddered at his cold touch as he touched her face. "Do not worry I will sort of help you." He said.

(End of Flashback)

I looked at her with full of pity. "I do not regret boarding the ship because that was where I met the love of my life." Olivia said with a happy smile. I smiled at her and Michael. "Thank you for telling me." I said. They just nodded their heads. I looked outside...

What felt like a ten hour flight only felt like two hours. We were at the Forks airport. I looked at Alice with bugged eyes. "I thought you might like to stay here for a while." Alice said. I was angry but I just nodded and we walked off the plane. People stared at us. I felt weird because a lot of men and boys looked at me, Alice, and Olivia. A lot of woman and girls looked at Michael. Everyone except me ignored the attention.

Alice went and got her car and we piled in. We stopped at Charlie's house. Alice nodded at me and we all stepped out. I walked up to the door and knocked on it.

Charlie opened the door. He looked terrible, his eyes were dark of lack of sleep. "B-Bella?" He said shocked. To him I must be a totally different person. "Yes." My new voice said. Instead of yelling he hugged me. "Bella you have no idea how worried I was about you and your cold." He said, I must've been cold to him but I felt normal.

"Who is this?" He asked nothing the new couple that stood before him. "This is Michael and Olivia... Ch-dad I have to tell you something." I said and sat down on the couch with him. Alice, Michael, and Olivia looked perfectly comfortable standing up. I explained everything to him.

After a minute he stayed quiet. He finally sighed. "So..." He said not really knowing what to say. "I'm going to live with Alice for a while." I said and he nodded. We said our good byes and left. We started walking until I saw him.

"B-Bella?" He said. "Jacob." I said casually to him. "W-what happened to you?" Jacob asked his voice shook. "Jake I-." I started to say but he cut me off. "Y-you're one of them..." He said. "It wasn't my choice." I said. He nodded.

"What happened to him?" Jacob said his voice full of anger. I looked, I would've cried. He looked at me. "Bella I'm sorry-." Jacob started but I stopped him. "No Jacob you aren't. Your happy that he's gone." I spat. He looked hurt and I started to walk away.

He grabbed my arm.. I spun around quickly and he landed on his back and my foot pressed against his chest. "Bella stop!" Alice said and pushed me off him quickly. "Jake just leave." I said. He turned to walk away but turned back to look at me. "I really am sorry Bella." Jacob said before he left. I just sighed.

"Can we go now?" I asked. Alice only nodded. We walked into the huge abadoned house. We settled in and that night we got some vistors. The whole wolf pack walked in.

"Hello Bella." Sam said with his husky voice. "Hello Sam." I said. "I see you are a vampire now." He said and I only nodded. Paul looked at me with full disgust. "Well you got what you wished for Bella." He spat. "Shut it Paul." Jacob growled at him. He just glared at me but said nothing.

Sam looked over at the new vampires. "Who are they?" He asked. "Michael and Olivia." I said. Then I noticed Seth. He must've been the newest pack member. "Hey Seth." I smiled at him. "Hey Bella." He chirped with a grin. He looked over at Alice and stared at her. It was as if nothing else in the world mattered. It was the exact same look Jacob gave me when he first saw me as a wolf.

Sam looked at Seth. "We'll talk about this later Seth." Sam ordered and Seth only sighed and nodded. Alice looked a bit confused. "If you plan on staying we need to renew the treaty." Sam said. We all nodded and went to work on the treaty.

Eh-heh I hope you liked it. It's one of my longest stories I think. I gave Edward a respectful death so don't complain. I don't like Edward so you're lucky enough to get a good death for him out of me.

-Wolfie


End file.
